Kits Should Know Proper Grammar
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Having trouble with all the flamers or criticizers about your "taribal gramer?" Worry no more! FFTAT has made a story (with actual content- I don't want to break the rules) to fix your problems. Chapter One really has nothing useful, but the rest of the story will have a plethora of tips for you to pay attention to! Please don't flame, and enjoy!
1. Intro

**Did you spot any grammatical errors in the Warriors books?**  
**Maybe there were one or two mistakes, but I cannot recall them.**

**If anyone can spot a grammatical mistake, it would be me.**

**In this futuristic AU, Lightningclan are the descendants of Thunderclan.**

**Novakit, having a prefix future cats would learn over time, is the son of Hillwhisper, a tom, and Henfeather. (She's a she-cat, if you honestly wanted to know.) He is the brother of Mazekit, a tom, and Bloomkit, a she-kit.**

**Lightningclanners are the only ones who made up a written alphabet and language- it's called Light Space.**

**Kits learn their grammar and such at two moons old; it's best to learn early.**

_Here we see Novakit, Mazekit, and Bloomkit reading from the Kit Book - Punctuation, Pronunciation, and Grammar._

_The three kits are four moons old, which means they're old enough to learn grammar._

Chapter One~ Intro to Characters and Teachings

Novakit sat in the nursery; the bored kit was staring at the uneven sheets of paper that taught kits about written rules of grammar and such. Novakit and his siblings knew the alphabet already; they finished learning it at two-and-a-quarter-moons old, like all kits.

Now Novakit's mother Henfeather came into the nursery; Mazekit and Bloomkit were trailing behind her.

"Hello, Novakit!" The three cats greeted. Novakit bowed his head. "Hello, Henfeather, Mazekit, and Bloomkit."  
Henfeather nodded in approval when Novakit looked up. "Right now, we will start Unit 3 of Kit Book- P, P, and G."

Henfeather padded slowly past the papers, scanning them for 'Grammar' in big letters.

"Here we are!" She smiled as she sat in front of a sheet slightly larger than most others. "Unit Three- Grammar. Chapter One- You're, Your, and Yore."

**Soak in this info- you're going to be thanking me for centuries.**

**Anyway, I made this so that you might not confuse yourselves too much while writing. Many times when you mess up, you don't realize it. This could be because you're too busy or just don't care.**

**Don't worry anymore! Mama's here to help!  
Next chapter after five reviews.**


	2. You're, Your, and Yore

**Hola, soy Dora!**

**Okay, so, since there are five reviews, here's the new chapter I promised you.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Sivillian- I don't notice many mistakes in yours. In fact, for the fanfics of yours I read (unfortunately, this does not include Cooking with Leopardstar and Ravenpaw's Cafe), your grammar is fairly well. (I also love your stories.)**

**PokemonThatEatCats2- I hate your username, you know that? (This reply is a joke- I actually love the name)**

**Here's why: 1. Bad grammar... Pokemon that EATS or Pokemons (plural?) that EAT. and 2. Um... Reasons.**

**Love ya xD**

**Miniecool1- Please explain more, lol.**

**Arwenmina- Corrections: Let's; ... in my life. Next ...**

**Official Grammar Checker. Also, glad you like it! :)**

**MillyKitty101- You have my permission if you want to try. I agree- sometimes I see adults with grade F grammar. (Well, that would be like Starkit... I suppose it's more of a grade C.)**

**Read in French accent:**

**Voila (wah la), the new chapter has arrived, oui oui!**

Chapter Two

"Unit Three-" Henfeather began, "Grammar. Chapter One- You're, Your, and Yore."

Novakit and his siblings cuddled up next to their warm mother. The kits, like many other Lightningclan kits, were eager to learn all about spelling and grammar. What kit wasn't, anyway?

Now Henfeather read, "You're and Your are very common misused words when kits _and_ apprentices write their final exams. Yore is not a very used word."

Henfeather glanced at the kits. They were starting to fall asleep! She had just started, as well. She sighed and cuffed their ears. The kits put their ears back, and Novakit murmured, "Sorry."

Henfeather turned back to the paper and continued. "The definitions of these three words are found below." Henfeather's eyes moved to below the line separating the two halves of the paper.  
"You're- the contraction form of you are. For example- You're (you are) stepping on a thorn. Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: I'll need you're herbs for my leg, please.

"Your- Belonging to anyone or to whom the speaker is talking about. For example- Your pelt is gray. Misuse of this word includes, but is _very much_ not limited to: Your old enough to be an apprentice.

"Yore- of long ago or former times. For example- Firestar reigned in ancient Thunderclan; those were days of yore. No examples of misuse are available for this word.

"End of Chapter One."

Mazekit asked, "Can we sleep now?"  
Bloomkit yawned as Henfeather nodded.

The three curled up. In just a few heartbeats, the kits were sleeping.

**You're a cherry blossom; you're about to bloom. You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon!**

**Don't ask.**

**Also, you're welcome.**

**Next chapter: Ten reviews.**

**P.S. Wish Upon a Star is not on my mind- maybe you can tell me what to write! I'll give you a shout-out if you do. Also, I'll add you to my (possibly empty) list of favorite authors.**


	3. To, Too, and Two

_**We've been here forever...**_

**Welcome back to...**

_**So here's the frozen proof...**_

**KSKPG. This is...**

_**I could scream forever...**_

**Chapter Three!**

_**We are the poisoned youth.**_

**Replies to reviews:**

**Birdflame- You tell me!**

**Spottedcloud- Nice name. Okay, I sooo agree. Thanks for suggesting today's chapter! I know Clan should be capitalized. It's recently been bugging me. It just doesn't make _sense_! I don't know. I'll try to fix it from now on. I'm glad you like it! :) I shall continue! I WILL SURVIVE! I... WILL...! *looks up* oops, hehe.**

**FallenFromGrace1882- Thank you! No use in giving up. Just fix the errors. No big deal unless there are lots of mistakes (like Starkit). I agree. Everyone (nearly everyone, anyway) confuses them! I admit, sometimes I make an error just because I live on a planet that cares no more about important English. You're right! It _isn't_ too complicated. You can read more right here, honey! Lol...**

**Blue1272000- It is a shame... In Blue Shadows, the first few chapters (Well, what I bothered to read, anyway) had some errors. (I do like your story, but it's so long! Lazy old me just can't handle it... Haha... Sigh.)**

**winxclubfan1- Rofl.**

**Not I, Red Hen.**

**Here, take a chapter. Eat this cookie: ( : : ) Now relax.**

**I said relax, you idiot. Sit back. There you go!**

**Oh, can you read the words from that far away?  
TOO BAD! FIND A NEW ST-**

**Um. :)**

Henfeather woke her kits at climbing-sun to teach more.

"Wake up, darlings." She softly prompted.

The little angels stirred and blinked their eyes open, squirming as they did so.

"Mama," Bloomkit asked, "what will we learn next?"

"Let's go over and check, shall we?" Henfeather asked, standing up to walk across the den. She sat in front of another sheet of paper- to the right of the previous one teaching about the three Y words.

"Now, this time," Henfeather instructed, "I want you to stay alert and listen. We'll be learning two lessons today."

"Two!" Mazekit piped up. "Wow!"

Henfeather couldn't help but giggle at her kits' eager faces.

"Now," She said, turning to the paper, "Unit Three- Grammar. Chapter Two- To, Too, and Two."

"That is ironic." Novakit put in.

Henfeather nodded, looking at her blue-gray son. "The cats made Chapter two like that for a reason." She turned to the paper again. "To, too, and two are also commonly misused words for exams, but they aren't as misused as your and you're. The definitions of these words are found below.

"To- expressing motion in a certain direction. For example- To where are you going? To the nursery. Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: We, to, want a squirrel.

"Too- to a greater amount than wanted; in addition. For example- Too many rats are here! Has Littlemark come, too? Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: Listen too me.

"Two- One thing added to another; the number one plus itself. For example- We caught two mice, three squirrels, and surprisingly, a hawk! Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: Two the nursery we go!

"End of Chapter Two."

"Oh, dear StarClan..." Mazekit rolled his eyes. "That was... _TWO_ MUCH! Hahahaha!" The gray kit toppled over, about **too** laugh his ears off.

Bloomkit and Novakit rolled their eyes.

Henfeather shooed them off **two** bed. "Goodnight, darlings."  
"Um, Henfeather? It's sunhigh." Novakit said after checking outside.

"Well, uh... That does not matter. Go to sleep."

The three kits sighed, suddenly magically tired, and plopped down in their nests. Sleep overcame them as they snuggled next to their mother.

_**Mummified my teenage dreams...**_

**I'm sorry. Anyone else got it stuck in his or her head?**

**Chapter Four=15 reviews! Can we do it?**

**Also, sorry for bad-grammar-puns here...**

**And SQUEAL! I was invited to an AWESOME forum!  
Thank you, Simply Yay :)**

**Next chapter may be Their, There, and They're. After that may be Hear and Here (Adhere might be in there as well).**

_**No, it's nothing wrong with me.**_


	4. Their, There, and They're

**Welcome back to KSKPG! (Rated PG; get it?)**

**Today was Student Appreciation day. I saw Guardians of the Galaxy with the high school (2nd time watching) and went bowling at Lee-Hi Lanes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the possession of Marvel or any affiliations of it, nor do I have any ownership of any bowling area. I also do not own ****_Warriors_****, but I own the OC Clan(s) and OCs here. I am not a member of Fall Out Boy, nor do I own Centuries. (I do, but on iTunes... Oh, ha-ha.)**

**I'm not sure if the disclaimer is fully serious or not.**

**Replies to reviews (wow, 17!):**

**Arwenmina- Hurt? Do you need a band-aid? :D**

**MeowKitty1912- Thank you so much c: Every little bit helps.**

**ScipioPB- Rock on, and thank you! :)**

**On to Chapter Four- Their, There, and They're!**

Henfeather headed toward camp following Liontail and Horsehoof. Liontail's apprentice Turtlepaw was walking beside her.

"But, Henfeather," Turtlepaw asked, "What if I fail my written exam?"

"I'm sure you will not, Turtlepaw." Henfeather said, glancing at the white she-cat. "You know I will always be a written mentor at heart, which means I see every exam that happens in my lifetime. Your writing is marvelous, Turtlepaw. The only problem to fix is sticking with the same pencil throughout the exam. You've switched from fat lead to skinny lead in a matter of single letters."

Turtlepaw ducked her head. "I need to hold them less forcefully! I just can't, though, and they keep breaking."

"Why is that, do you think?"

"I... I really don't know." She sighed. "I'll do better! At least, I will try."

Henfeather nodded as they entered camp. The patrol dumped their catches on the fresh-kill pile.

"Mama!" Her kits called.

"Coming, my sweets." She replied, trotting into the nursery.

"How many more days is there to learn all of this?" Mazekit asked her.

"How many more days _are_ there. Well, I'm not exactly sure, but it will be an estimated week more."

Novakit groaned, and Bloomkit sighed.

Henfeather softly scolded, "Be polite, you ragamuffins! Oh, your fur is so _fluffed __up_!"

Novakit rolled his eyes at her obsessing over unkempt fur. And _all_ queens did this!

"Oh," He suddenly asked, "What are we learning today?"

Henfeather turned to a newer paper. "Unit Three- Grammar. Chapter Three- Their, There, and They're.

"The three T's are also quite confused and misused in exams and even writing."

"Wait," Bloomkit sadly said, "We only learned one lesson yesterday!"

Henfeather gasped. "You're right! I'm so sorry! I said we'd learn two. Well, I will make it up to you- I promise."

Novakit nodded and Mazekit said, "Thanks!"

"Well, let's continue.

"The definitions of these words are found below.

"Their- Belonging to the cats previously mentioned. For example: Pigtail and Halfnose are sharing a mouse, so it is theirs. Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: Their is the den. Their over here!

"There- In, at, or to a place or position. There are more definitions. **(Google them or something. Disclaimer: I do not own Google)** For example: There's the abandoned twoleg nest. Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: There tails are entwined; there in love!

"They're- The contraction form of they are. For example: They're at the pond. Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: They're is the lake we've been looking for. They're border is up ahead; look out!

"End of Chapter Three."

By then, the three babies at Henfeather's side were yawning. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we _might_ have two lessons."

"Does it depend on what **FFTAT** decides?"

"Whoever that is, yes, Mazekit, it does."

A few minutes later, it was falling-sun, and the four were asleep.

**Next Chapter's Information:**

**~At least 20 Reviews as goal.**

**~Hear and Here**

**~Possibly Than &amp; Then ****_or_**** Lie, Lay, ETC.**

**(Probably will be Than and Then because I see them mixed up a lot.)**


	5. Hear, Here Than, Then

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. It is 99.999% likely nobody else here does, either.**

**Disclaimer-2x: The previous disclaimer is a disclaimer.**

**Welcome back.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Spottedcloud- Did I not reply to you? I used your idea, yes? I like your newest idea as well, so I might use it in a few chapters.**

**Mintiecool1- I'll change that later, thanks! :)**

**Winxclubfan1- Freakin' out, man... Yeah idk xD**

**Chapter Five: Hear and Here, Than and Then**

Novakit, Mazekit, and Bloomkit were now four moons and a week old.

Henfeather was making it up to them for her previous mistake by giving them two lessons that day.

It was sunhigh- time to learn some more. Henfeather was already reading.

"Unit Three- Grammar. Chapter Four- Hear and Here.

"Hear and Here are not so misused, but kits should still know the difference between the two. The definitions of these words are found below.

"Hear- perceive the sound made; be informed of; know the existence of. For examples: I can hear you. Have you heard of the legendary Firestar? Nobody's heard of the ancient Jayfeather before. Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: Hear's the mouse you asked for.

"Here- in this place; introducing someone/something. For examples: We're here. Here, I've got something for you. Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: Can you here it?

"End of Chapter Four. On to the next- unless you want to take a break?"

The kits shook their heads.

"Alright. Unit Three- Grammar. Chapter Five- Than and Then.

"Than and then are actually commonly misused; then is more misused than than. Definitions of these words and helpful tips are found below.

"Than- introducing the second element in a comparison; used in expressions introducing an exception. For example: There are more hawks than rats here! Nothing is bothering you other than a bellyache? No examples of misuse are available for this word.

"Then- at that time; after that or next. For examples- Back then, Sandstorm had despised the future leader. Then she took a liking to him after he proved his worth. Misuse of this word includes, but is _very much_ not limited to: What is there other then beautiful scenery here? We talked louder then ever.

"Tips for correctly using than and then: Never use then if you're comparing two things. Use then if you're reminiscing or saying something like: Then, we've won. Use than if you want to say something like: Other than that, you're good to go.

End of Chapter Five."

The kits weren't tired anymore. Once Henfeather was done, they thanked her and scrambled outside, yowling playfully at each other.

Henfeather rolled her eyes and went to the apprentices' den to find her written apprentice Graypaw. The silver-like she-cat was already outside of the den, waiting for her.

**Blah, training, blah.**

**Next Chapter's Information:**

**~25 reviews**

**~What next? Maybe Spottedcloud's idea? (see reviews)**

**~Maybe... Lyin' and Lion? xD**

**~Some homonyms again, perhaps.**

**Meh, send ideas! It helps my story grow!**

**Recommend this to friends, family, even acquaintances. Not strangers. Don't talk to strangers.**

**So, ideas? See you then.**


	6. Possessives and Commas

**Sorry for not keeping up! Whew, I've got school, school, and school. I started this before I went to bed on Thursday, and continuing Friday the 6th (hopefully, I mean, it's like, 9:25 PM now. I have 5 minutes left and I might not remember to continue tomorrow! Not good!)**

**[EDIT: 2:54 PM on 29 March 2015, dear goodness! Lol!]**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Spottedcloud- For its and it's, I'll be putting that in this chapter. Thank you for being a fan! (Also thanks to EVERYONE who reviews and favorites/follows! Even views! You all are so cool!)**

**Winxclubfan1- This chapter is partly from your idea. Enjoy!**

**WhiteHeart17- Glad you like it! I'll do that, but maybe over the weekend.**

**StarclanIsWithUs- Thank you! I've fixed it. Yes, Yore refers to olden times or such. "Days of yore," you can look it up online.**

**(cough) Google (cough)**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Google.]**

**EradrinSkyleaf- You get your hindquarters out of that chair and into the wilderness! Girl, you is craycray!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do have a grammar obsession. (It's growing! Help!)**

Chapter Six

Henfeather was already starting the lecture. "Unit Three- Grammar. Chapter Five- Possessives/Commas/Apostrophes and other Homonyms."

Novakit asked, "Is Chapter Five the final chapter?"

"It is for grammar." Henfeather answered.

Novakit waited for Henfeather to continue. "Well? What does that mean?" He said, annoyed. "'It is for grammar?' I think we already knew that."

Henfeather cuffed his ear. "Sarcasm isn't nice."

"It's fun, though." Mazekit whispered. Bloomkit giggled.

Henfeather sighed and turned back to the paper. "Chapter Five begins with It's and Its.

"It's and Its are very misused and switched words. The definitions of these words can be found below.

"It's- the contraction form of it is (or it has) . For examples- It's (it is) just a kit! It's (it has) been a horrible leaf-bare. Misuse of this word includes, but is _very much_ not limited to: It's eyes glowed in the dark.

"Its- belonging to or associated with a thing previously mentioned. For examples- Its teeth were very sharp. Misuse of this word includes, but is not limited to: Its time to go on patrol."

Henfeather said, "We'll stop here and learn about commas tomorrow."

**The next day...**

"Unit Three- Grammar. Chapter Five- Possessives/Commas/Apostrophes and Other Homonyms."

Novakit bounced around. "Comma day, comma day!" He cried. Bloomkit crouched, wagging her tail.

Henfeather giggled and rounded them up with her tail. "Listen so you don't fail the kit assessment.

"Commas are often misplaced or just not used. This section will help you pass your assessment (as it is a big part of the assessment), so listen to the instructor and stay still and quiet.

"The definition of a comma is: a punctuation mark (,) indicating a pause between parts of a sentence. It can also be used to separate items in a list. For examples- When I began the hunt, I knew it would be for the benefit of the Clan. I brought back a mouse, a thrush, and two shrews. Misuse or extra use of commas include, but are not limited to: Lionpaw and Mountainpaw, are old enough to be, apprentices.

"Tips for correctly using commas: In a compound sentence, always separate the two sentences with a comma then a conjunction (or a semicolon). For example- It was dark, so she couldn't see the tree she ran into."

Henfeather sighed. "Okay," she meowed. "We'll learn about apostrophes and other homonyms tomorrow. Go outside and play."

The kits ran outside happily and played various games until nightfall.

**Back again, hehehe... Heh... Ugh.**

**Requests? Ideas? Anyone? Help? xD**

**Check out Windy Nights! It's my newest story.**


End file.
